User talk:Kingclyde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Master Mold page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Mold (Talk) 08:10, February 6, 2010 Hi there! It is certainly will be great if you'll help to develop Wolfenstein wiki! I'm currently not much active on it (shifted my attention to God of War wiki http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_Wiki). Master Mold 11:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Uploading multiple photos? I had in mind adding maps for each level of Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny. But when I realized I have to upload one at a time, I gave up on it. Please tell me there is a way to upload multiple photos at once, because I certainly won't upload 123 photos manually, one by one. Eqagunn 14:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Done All maps uploaded and added to their corresponding pages. 300 edits made in total. My work is finished. Thanks for help. Eqagunn 09:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Links restored I actually deleted those by accident. I apologize. They are now restored as requested. Eqagunn 03:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for add links in Return to Castle Wolfenstein page. Hey No problem. I know The Vault, I come from time to time there and I have already seen you, you are an admin there if I remember correctly. Admin rights will be nice. I'm a fan since RtCW and I played Wof3D and Spear of Destiny after. I recently got the new Wolfenstein, and it became my new game of choice. I will doing some stuff here and there, and create templates for organizations and separate enemies-organizations when I have some time. Light-Revan 23:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and thanks also. See you around! Light-Revan 22:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Asking for permission I just wanted to ask that can I merge the Venom trooper and Flamethrower articles into one (and call it heavy trooper or something like that)? I'm asking this because both articles are very similar, and they are basically the same enemy just armed with different weapons. Supramarine 14:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the reply. I agree about those articles, but I have another question. Maybe it's a little late to ask, but can I use other users' unused pictures in articles (I have used used your pictures in some articles like Thompson, FG42, Health Items, etc.)? Supramarine 09:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) MP 40 (WOF 2009) I saw both "WOF" and "WOLF" for abbreviated versions of Wolfenstein. You prefer WOLF? After checked seems to be the most common. No problem, I will rename the pages with WOF into WOLF. Light-Revan 10:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thamk you. I have already tried to make it collapsible (even copy-pasted a template from quake wiki), but it doesn't appear to work. But I can try it again (I hope it's not a problem if I steal reverse engineer a template from the Fallout wiki). Supramarine 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I feel really stupid but I just cant figure it out. I have copy-pasted the games template from The Vault but it doesn't appear to work here. Supramarine 08:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I have used the exact same template from Quake wiki in Sanctum wikia and the collapsible option works there (here). I have no idea why it doesn't work here. Supramarine 14:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you, hopefully I can chat with you anyday since now a lot of people are very few to be in the wiki as after all thing that happened today Stoudemire18 10:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I have the answer from Porter about templates: "For those templates to work, you need to copy the respective CSS from our MediaWiki:Common.css to MediaWiki:Wikia.css on Wolfenstein Wiki (requires sysop rights). There are comments above each section in our Common.css which explain what template that CSS belongs to, so it shouldn't be too hard to find what you're looking for. Similarly, to get collapsing to work you need to copy the respective JavaScript, i.e. the "Show/Hide" section of our MediaWiki:Common.js, to MediaWikiCommon.js on Wolfenstein Wiki (requires sysop rights as well). Hope that helps.". I have visited those links, but I don't know what to do with them. Also I don't know what "sysop rights" are. Supramarine 12:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I just wanted to let you know of the necessity of tweaking your main page. I need to tweak your main page slightly (basically move the main heading to just be in one column) in order for the main page to function properly with Wikia's ad policy and coding. I will try to keep the tweaks/design as close to the original as possible. - Wagnike2 16:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Undoing Not sure why you undid my edits; really the appearances section is confusing (it's not clearly defined from "locations") and ought to just be a disambig in the header. In addition, the MP40 article's name already says its the Wolf 2009 version, so obviously it won't appear anywhere else. The trivia notes on the MP40 and Kar 98 are actually in the game; the tiny fine print on the blueprint intels says they knew the magazines were wrong, that the silencer was a grenade launcher (that's on the MP43 BP Intel) and so on. And the MG42 really isn't loaded, there's no belt or belt box on the one in Wolf 2009 and I don't recall there being one on the RtCW version either. 15:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :You know, it helps if you explain why you're undoing good-faith edits rather than just banning someone for making them. Also one undo is not an edit war. 02:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I've got this one. It's not really speculation; as noted, you can actually see they knew the silencer was a real rifle grenade launcher on the MP43 blueprint (it's the same on all three weapons) and you can see the precise kind they used here at the top of the page. This shot shows the Trommel-magazin used on the MP40; if you look at the MP40 blueprint intel you'll see it's exactly the same, and the BP says it's a real drum but not one for the MP40. They do tell you that the recoil compensator is make from "real recoil compensators," which as far as I can tell are the flash hider the SVT-40 and the "birdcage" hider from the M16. Since the function of a flash hider is to vent gas and the function of a silencer is to slow gas before it can exit the weapon, putting a silencer in front of a flash hider would be like sticking your finger into a hole at the bottom of a sieve. ::It's very easy to confirm the MG42 isn't loaded, just look on the left-hand side for anything going into the feed unit. Wolf 2009 has no belt or belt box mounted there, so the weapon obviously never runs out of ammo because they never put any in for it to run out of. :D Evil Tim 03:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Will do. Also, it might just be because I have the wiki set to monobook on this login, but I can't see that weapon infobox template you're adding to pages. Evil Tim 03:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed that it isn't working right either. I'm changing some stuff now, it might help but I'm not sure.--Kingclyde 03:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, the Fallout Wiki seems to do what I did with the MP40 article (ie an italicised link before the lead-in paragraph, though they have an actual template for it) and keeps "appearances" to the disambig page (referencing the 10mm pistol article). With the formatting there the "locations" section should be dropped down to where "appearances" is now. "Characteristics" I imagine would have to be description since I don't think anyone has the precise numbers for damage and enemy HP in Wolf 2009 available. I'm currently doing a Let's Play of the 2009 game and could probably get screenshots of the weapon blueprint intels (the text is pretty hard to read, but it's there). I personally hugely prefer RtCW, but I know a lot about the 2009 game. Evil Tim 04:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: I'm not really sure the Wolf 2009 weapons really need a "locations" section either since the game actually makes you pick up all but the MP43 and Particle Cannon; all the others are designed to drop in narrow corridors where you have to walk over them to proceed (Flammenwerfer, Panzershreck, Kar 98) or placed in areas you have to pick them up to exit (MP40, Tesla, Leichenfaust). Evil Tim 05:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC)